


RWBY: Round and Out

by SongBird_567



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002), RWBY
Genre: Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongBird_567/pseuds/SongBird_567
Summary: A bit of a light crossover in which team RWBY activates 062 Frenchfry.Will the girls succumb to the temptation of delicious food or will they resist the delectable treats.
Kudos: 5





	RWBY: Round and Out

Ruby sighed heavily and rolled around on her bunk lazily. “I’m bored.” She groaned and looked across the room at her other teammates, Weiss at her desk, Blake reading in bed, and Yang playing games on her scroll. “How did we get stuck watching Beacon during winter break?! It’s ridiculous!”

Blake slowly flipped to the next page of her book. “We just have to watch over Beacon for a week, and then we can leave for the holidays.” She murmured and continued to read.

“It’s not all bad. We still have Pyrrha and Nora!” Yang exclaimed and placed her scroll down. “I mean they’re in Vale right now, but I’m sure we can all hang out later.” 

“I hope they pick up food,” Weiss said as her belly growled quietly. “There’s nothing here at Beacon and I don’t exactly know how to cook” 

Ruby hopped down from her bed and hummed in thought. “Maybe we can go check Jumba’s office? I bet he’s got something in there! Maybe some sort of laser that makes food!” Ruby exclaimed, her eyes shining with excitement.

Convincing her team to follow along wasn’t difficult as each member was in need of something to eat. They walked down the empty halls chatting amongst themselves before they reached the aline professor’s office. They slowly entered, looking around to ensure it was indeed empty. Once the coast was clear they all entered and began to look around.

“Found something!” Ruby cheered and lifted a small orb in her hand, labeled 062. “Don’t think it’s food though…” Ruby signed and slumped against a wall. “We’re doomed. No food in sight…”

Weiss walked over to Jumba’s computer, booting it up and searching for any information on 062. It didn’t take more than a minute before she was able to pull up the information page for the experiment. “062 is to act as a personal chef. It can easily make delicious and irresistible food.” Weiss read and looked back to her teammate. “I guess this is just what we’re looking for. What’re the odds?”

“More like what are we waiting for!” Yang exclaimed and snatched the sphere from Ruby. “Let’s pop this baby into some water and see what happens!” Yang quickly scooped up Ruby and ran towards the common area kitchen, Blake and Weiss slowly lagging behind. Once there she filled a small glass with water and placed 062 inside.

The reaction was instant as the sphere began to glow and levitate up from the glass of water. It slowly began to grow in size before blew up in a puff of smoke. Once cleared there stood an odd little grey alien with a chef’s hat and a tail resembling a spatula. “Bonjour!” It exclaimed and tipped it's hat.

The girls stared in shock and awe. They didn’t exactly know how to respond. The existence of alines wasn’t too surprising, considering they knew Jumba, but this was the first time they had seen one emerge from a mysterious little ball. Ruby finally took a step forward and kneeled over the creature. “Uh, 062? We heard you act like a personal chef. Any chance you can make us something to eat? Please.”

The alien nodded and began to spin rapidly, appearing as a small grey cyclone that darted around the kitchen. Various ingredients were sucked from the shelves and into the maelstrom before an assortment of food was tossed back out onto the table. The spinning stopped and the alien smiled, flashing a quick thumbs up to the girls. “Bon appetite!”

A quick glance was exchanged before the girls before they approached the table and sat down. The food before them looked and smelt amazing. Within a few seconds, the girls set to eating from the plates before them. Ruby stuffed a chocolate chip cookie into her mouth, Weiss bit into a tender piece of grilled chicken, Blake slurped up tuna ramen, and Yang bit into a juicy burger.

Ruby’s eyes shot open in surprise and delight. “These are the best cookies ever!” She exclaimed and began to grab more, rapidly shoving them into her mouth.

“It’s even better than the chefs back home,” Weiss added and discarded her fork and knife, choosing to instead lift the chicken in her hands to devour it in a few bites.

“Sho good…” Blake mumbled, her mouth full of noodles and chunks of fatty fish. She was too busy inhaling her food to bother with chewing or talking.

Yang nodded in agreement, a burger in each hand, and alternating stuffing them into her mouth. “I wish we found this little guy weeks ago. I’ve never tasted anything this good in my entire life!” Yang said and licked her lips, reaching out for more burgers.

The little alien blushed and waved his hand. “Oh ho ho je vous remercie.” He said innocently and backed over to the kitchen where he resumed his spinning, more food flying over to the table before the girls who greedily devoured it.

Each bite was like heaven and they felt they’d never get enough. Hands rapidly scooping up greasy fires, tantalizing sweets, and everything in between. Yet as they were so distracted by the delicacies before them they failed to notice their stomachs swelling in their laps. Like perfectly rounded orbs they grew and bulged out further with each bite. 

“Mmf you know I can’t just call this guy 062,” Ruby said between mouthfuls of French fries. “Hmm how about we call him Frenchfry? He makes really good French fries, and he speaks French! It’s perfect.” Ruby said proudly before reaching across the table in an effort to grasp more food.

Weiss scoffed and shot a quick glare at her team leader. “Honestly are you a child? Mff I’m sure we can find a better mmm name for ooh I didn’t know there were more mozzarella sticks…father never let me eat those.” Weiss said, easily distracted by the greasy treat in front of her. She lost her train of thought in favor of the fried cheese, her belly swelling further and further with each one she ate.

“Sounds fine to me.” Blake murmured in response, taking a large gulp of soda before resuming her feasting. Fried fish fillets, popcorn shrimp, hush puppies, anything remotely fried or seafood quickly met it’s end in Blake’s belly. “I didn’t even know these were in the freezer. Frenchfry, keep them coming please!”

Yang let out a hearty belch and chuckled. “I like the name. The little guy seems to agree.” Yang said and kept scooping up more and more burgers, but failed to notice the increase in size and toppings. From a thick beef patty on soft buns slowly becoming larger with bacon, cheese, and more and more grease. Yang’s belly bloated free from any restraint thanks to her tank top. The soft orb gently pressed against the table and forced her to lean over it to grasp her food.

In the background and unbeknownst to Team RWBY, Frenchfry slowly rubbed it’s hands together as a devilish smirk crossed it’s face. The little alien waited until the food on the table was almost gone before piling more up that team RWBY greedily devoured without a second thought. Their stomachs continued to bloat outward like round balloons, taking up more and more room, and even managing to push them back a few inches from the table.

Ruby finished what seemed to be her third platter of chocolate chip cookies before she couldn’t help but notice she didn’t feel full at all. “Hey is anyone else still hungry?” She asked and looked over at her teammates.

“I’m not really full.” Weiss murmured in response as she continued to stuff her face.

“Me neither,” Blake added between loud slurping of noodles.

Yang chuckled and smacked Ruby on the back. “Don’t worry about it, little sis. The food is great so let’s just keep eating eh?” Yang suggested and stuffed a burger into her mouth. “The little guy is working his heart out to feed us so we should eat up!” 

“We should at least do some training after lunch though,” Blake suggested and pushed an empty bowl away before reaching for a full one. “Just another bowl and I’m ready to go.”

More time passed as the girls continued to feast and glut themselves until Ruby’s chair gave way, the round reaper rolling backwards. “Ow…wait what the?!” Ruby exclaimed and slowly got to her feet, shocked at the fact her entire torso was as round as a bowling ball. “Um…maybe I ate a little too much…maybe we ALL ate a little too much.”

Weiss raised a curious eyebrow. “Ruby, what are you talking about?” Weiss asked before looking over. Her eyes opened in shock at the size of her rounded team leader and grew even more shocked when she looked down to see her own stomach jutting out before her. “I-I look like a human hamster ball! How did this happen?!”

“Wow.” Yang murmured in surprise and gently rubbed her engorged stomach, looking over her shoulder to confirm she was indeed perfectly spherical. “I’m like a giant bowling bowl, but hey pretty soft though. Guess a few rounds in the arena should get us back in shape.”

Blake slowly rose from her seat, her balance a little shot. “I feel that’s easier said than done.” She murmured and took a wobbly step towards the door, almost toppling over on top of herself. Slowly she made her way to the door and was just about to pass through before stopping. “…Can I get a push?”

Ruby made her way over and lined up with Blake before activating her semblance. She propelled herself forward at high speeds and slammed into Blake’s spherical form which un-lodged her teammate…but also sent her rolling down the hall. “…I uh…I didn’t think that would happen.”

Weiss shook her head. “Really? It didn’t occur to you?” Weiss asked and squeezed past Ruby, getting through the door with the help of her glyphs before she pursued the rolling Blake.

“Let’s go get her sis.” Yang sighed and stretched her arms over her head. “Hey frenchfry maybe whip up some burgers for later please,” Yang asked before getting elbowed by Ruby. “Ow, what?”

Ruby leaned in close to Blake to whisper. “Yang it’s Frenchfry’s food that’s making us all big and puffy! We have to go by Jumba’s lab and find out why.” Ruby said before wiggling through the door, getting a helpful shove from Ruby.

“I mean we can find out for sure…and if there’s a cure we can have more,” Yang said and flashed a thumbs up to Frenchfry before leaving.

——

“Ok so let’s see what Jumba wrote about Frenchfry,” Ruby said and plopped down in the chair at Jumba’s computer.

Blake watched from behind Ruby. “Look through the species catalog. It was…062 I think.” Blake murmured and watched Ruby search. “How   
many of these does he have?”

“At least sixty-two,” Yang replied before getting elbowed by Weiss, the girl’s elbow sinking into Yang’s soft side. “Ow! Why does everyone keep doing that?” She asked and rubbed her side.

“Found it!” Ruby exclaimed and leaned closer to the screen before reading. “062 is designed to be a personal chef, that’s what we read earlier. Hmm ooh, there’s more!” Ruby scrolled down where there seemed to be a set of written updates. “All food made is delicious and irresistible blah blah blah and has no nutritional value.”

Weiss huffed and crossed her arms as best she could, her spherical state making the task difficult. “Well, that explains why we couldn’t stop eating. Delicious food that doesn’t satiate our stomachs. So we just keep stuffing out faces and get fat.”

Ruby was about to look further down into the document before the door swung open to reveal Frenchfry with a large platter of cakes and doughnuts. “Oh hey, Frenchfry…uh we were just about to come looking for you,” Ruby said and waddled over to the short alien. “We don’t think we need this much food. So maybe just cook a little less?”

“I mean…” Yang started. “If you want less I’ll just eat more. Fair trade if you ask me.” Yang said and grabbed a few doughnuts, stuffing them into her mouth. With each treat swallowed her belly inched out further and further causing her to grow wider and more spherical. 

“That cake does look very good.” Weiss murmured and waddled closer, grabbing a slice and stuffing it into her mouth. “Maybe if we ask Frenchfry to make something more filling that will help?” Weiss suggested and grabbed another slice of cake, quickly devouring it.

Blake shrugged and began to scoop up doughnuts, stuffing as many into her cheeks as she could. She didn’t mind how her body swelled with each bite as the delicious treats were more than enough to distract her.

This left Ruby on her own, starting at a platter of cookies Frenchfry seemingly whipped out of thin air. “Well…maybe just a couple…dozen. I’m sure it can’t be that bad right?” She asked herself before picking up a cookie and biting into it.

——

“Uuuuuugh I’m starving!” Nora exclaimed and groaned loudly, slouching against Pyrrha. “Why didn’t we pick up food in Vale?” She asked and lazily shook her teammate.

“There is plenty of food at Beacon,” Pyrrha said as the two walked down the halls towards their dorm.

“I don’t know how to cook and last time I checked you didn’t either!” Nora said and stamped her foot, poking Pyrrha accusingly. “Ren was the only one who could cook and he’s gone right now!”

Pyrrha paused, stopping in front of her dorm. She had no idea how to cook. “Hmm well…maybe it will be fun to try!” She said in a cheery tone and smiled before hearing a crashing sound from Team RWBY’s dorm. “What was that?”

Nora wasted no time kicking their door open. “Hey do you girls have any food…oh hello,” Nora said and looked down at Frenchfry, completely missing the bloated team RWBY members.

Pyrrha, however, was more observant, her jaw dropping as she laid eyes on the rotund RWBY girls. “I-I uh…what happened to you all?!” She asked and slowly walked into the room, lightly poking Ruby’s side only for his finger to sink into the soft fat.

Ruby was on the floor, rolling back and forth on her massively bloated form. In one hand she held a plate of cookies while the other rapidly shoveled them into her mouth. Her body seemed to swell a few centimeters with each cookie she consumed, only furthering to make her grow rounder and fatter. Compared to early it seemed as if she had grown twice as large, her spherical form hardly mobile. 

Weiss laid on her bed stuffing tiramisu into her mouth. She let out quiet moans and coos and she stuffed the delicious coffee cake into her greedy maw. She failed to even notice Pyrrha and Nora enter the room, her full attention on the cakes before her. Her lips and cheeks were stained with the powdered chocolate, but she paid no mind and only kept eating as if her life depended on it.

Blake was snoring loudly, the bones of various fish and shells of crustaceans littering the area around her. She had stuffed herself and decided it was time for a nice long nap. Yet it seemed she would awake soon as her large, round belly groaned and growled awaiting its next meal. A pleasant smile crossed her face and she even appeared to be purring as she dreamed of devouring a massive fish.

Finally, there was Yang, the bloated brawler stuffing burgers into her mouth as fast as her arms could move. Easily the largest of the entire team, Yang's bed creaked and groaned as it barely managed to hold her. She noticed Pyrrha and Nora enter, only offering a muffled hello as she was too focused on cramming food into her mouth. The only pause she made was waving to Frenchfry as a signal to keep the food coming, Yang clearly showing no sign in stopping and not minding as her body continued to bloat and swell like a giant bowling ball.

“Hmmff? Oh hey Pyrrha, hey Nora!” Ruby exclaimed and rocked back and forth a bit to get herself upright. “We were hungry and couldn’t cook anything so we got one of Jumba’s pods and now we have Frenchfry.”

“HE CAN MAKE FOOD?!” Nora asked and lifted Frenchfry in her hands, the alien muttering curiously in French. “Make me some pancakes, please! A whole lot of them!” She exclaimed before suddenly the alien was out of her hands. “Wha?”

Yang chuckled and rubbed her stomach slowly. “Yeah, he’s a quick little guy. Just give it a second.” Yang said, Frenchfry reappearing with a stack of pancakes in the time it took for her to finish her sentence. “There he is.”

Nora let out a surprised gasp and scooped up the pancakes, instantly beginning to cram them into her mouth. She greedily scarfed down the tall stack as her body began to puff and swell before the entirety of team RWBY and Pyrrha, the latter staring in shock and horror. “Keep em coming!” Nora exclaimed as she worked on the second pile of pancakes, each hand stuffing two too three pancakes into her mouth at a time.

Pyrrha laughed nervously and scooped up Zwei in her hands before backing towards the door. “I think I’ll take Zwei out for a walk…you girls enjoy your meal.” Pyrrha said and closed the door before rushing down the hall. ‘I’ve got to call Jumba!’ She thought to herself.

Back inside the dorm, Nora was still swelling rounder and fatter like a giant human bouncy ball. Her torso was becoming a perfect sphere of soft, her clothes stretching to contain the swelling mass. All the while she just kept stuffing her face with all the pancakes Frenchfry brought to her.

The alien darted around the room, replacing empty plates with full ones. Cookies for Ruby, cake for Weiss, fish for Blake, and burgers for Yang. He made sure there was food constantly available to them, watching as they grew rounder and fatter, the devilish smirk appearing on his face once more. Time passed and as the girls slowly tired themselves out by stuffing their faces they fell asleep. It was time for him to get to work preparing his dinner.

——

“Hello? Hello, who is this?” A thickly accented voice sounded through Pyrrha’s scroll.

“Professor Jumba, this is Pyrrha Nikos from Beacon,” Pyrrha said as she paced back and forth in Jumba’s office, Zwei’s head following her as she went. 

“Ah, Pyrrha hello! What can I do for you?” Jumba replied. “If it is answers for next week's quiz I cannot share bahaha!” He joked and sighed teasingly.

“No, it’s about one of your experiments…” Pyrrha started and looked at the still opened screen on Jumba’s computer. “It’s 062 from the looks of it. Personal chef, fattening food…I think team RWBY has been using him to make food for them.”

There was a pause on the other line. “062…which one was that…Oh oh OH! This is very bad Pyrrha! If they have eaten food prepared by 062 and been fattened up then they are in grave danger! 062 fattens it’s victims and then eats them!” Jumba explained frantically. “Look I can get back soon, but you must stall for time!”

Pyrrha nodded and ended the call, rushing back to Team RWBY’s dorm with Zwei running behind her. However, as Pyrrha swung the door open the room was empty. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Nora were all missing without a trace. Only empty platters and crumbs littering the room. “Too late…where did he take them?” Pyrrha murmured to herself and looked to Zwei. She kneeled before the dog and patted his head. “Can you track them down boy?”

Zwei nodded his head, barking in response before sniffing around the room. With the scent acquired he ran down the hall, hopefully leading Pyrrha towards the girls.

——

Frenchfry was busy humming the French national anthem, his hands busy at work chopping carrots, and dropping them into a large pot. Above this pot in a rudimentary system of ropes acting as harnesses for the sleeping girl. They snoozed away, unaware of the boiling broth beneath them. Frenchfry chuckled to himself and zipped out of the room for a moment only to return with salt and paper shakers. He ascended a latter and began to shake the seasonings over the girl, pepper falling on Ruby’s nose.

“Achoo!” Ruby sneezed and rubbed her nose, slowly waking up. “Huh what the? Hey, what’s going on here?!” Ruby exclaimed as she began to wiggle around in her bindings. “Frenchfry what’s going on?” Ruby asked only to get a quick sentence in French spewed at her with more salt and pepper.

The rest of the girls slowly began to wake up, quickly noticing their precarious position over the massive pots. “What is the meaning of this?! Stop salting me!” Weiss said and tried to swat the shakers out of Frenchfry’s hands to no avail.

Blake sighed and shook her head slowly. “So we were fattened up to be eaten…why didn’t I see this coming?”

“Well,” Yang started. “If he’s fattening us up to eat us then I think this is all too early. Way too thin to eat now.” Yang said, half-jokingly as she just wanted more food.

“I agree!” Nora exclaimed and wiggled about as best she could.

Suddenly Pyrrha and Zwei ran into the room. Pyrrha drew her sword and pointed it at Frenchfry. “Let them down!” Pyrrha demanded and glared at the alien. Frenchfry slowly pulled a cooking knife out, the blade drifting closer to a rope supporting the girls. “N-no, not like that! Zwei you help them, I’ll deal with 062.”

The alien frowned and jumped down, twirling the knife in his hands. “En garde!” He exclaimed and leapt at Pyrrha, the two beginning to clash blades.

While the two dueled Zwei set to work on freeing the girls. He jumped and grabbed the handle of the massive pot. With a little wiggling, he managed to tip it over where the broth then spilled out and extinguished the flame below it. Then quickly moving towards the supporting rope that held the girls in the air. Turning towards Pyrrha he let out a loud park to catch her attention.

Pyrrha looked back and saw the shadow directly beneath Ruby. She smirked and nodded, falling back to the spot as Frenchfry made his approach. ‘A little further.’ She thought to herself and waited until Frenchfry was now in the shadow. She activated her semblance and used it to disarm the alien of his knife before Pyrrha cut the rope.

Frenchfry looked up and frowned. “Ah, putain…” He murmured before Ruby fell on him, slamming the alien into the ground before the girl slowly rolled off. Frenchfry was about to get up before Weiss fell on him, and then Blake, and then Yang, the three slowly rolling away as well. Frenchfry let out a groan and slowly lifted himself from the floor until finally, Nora fell with a solid thud.

With Frenchfry subdued Pyrrha approached and tied the alien up with the ropes that were previously used on Team RWBY. “That should do it. Are you girls ok? I called Jumba and he said he’s on the way…maybe he can fix this.” 

“Is he bringing take out?” Yang asked as everyone glared at her. “What? We all know this food doesn’t make you full!”

“I’ll roll you back to your room.” Pyrrha sighed and began to roll Ruby towards the exit.

——

The night passed and the girls were moved to their dorm by Pyrrha before retiring for the night. They fell asleep as rounded, spherical fatties and hoped Jumba had a solution by the time they woke up.

Ruby slowly sat up in bed, yawning and stretching her arms. It was a slow realization, but an obvious one when it hit. Ruby was able to sit up on her own with ease? She looked down at herself and gasped, she was back to normal! “Wake up everyone! We’re back to normal!”

“Too early,” Blake murmured and scratched her flat stomach slowly before rolling over in bed.

Yang was the next to sit up and pat her stomach. “Did Jumba give us a cure or something while we were asleep?” Yang asked and hopped out of her bed, stretching and groaning. “Better than trying to train and lose weight.”

“Better than being humiliated when the rest of Beacon comes back from winter break to see us as bowling balls,” Weiss said and smiled, happy to be back at her normal size. “Well, should we go look for Pyrrha and Nora? We still don’t know if Jumba is back or if Frenchfry is fully dealt with.”

“Too. Early.” Blake reiterated before being pulled out of bed by Yang and Ruby, the team now crossing the hall to knock on JNPR’s door.

“Heya RWBY!” Nora said as she swung the door open, the valkyrie back at her normal size. “Guess you girls are back to normal too! Well, don’t just stand there come on in!” 

The team filed into the room to see Jumba there as well as Frenchfry free of hid binding and eating…vegetables. The team stared dumbfounded before looking over to a smiling Pyrrha. “Ah, good morning Team RWBY!” Jumba exclaimed. “I am glad to see you have all returned to normal and have not been eaten by experiment 062.”

“Yeah…” Ruby replied. “How exactly are we normal again?” She asked and glanced cautiously at Frenchfry.

“Ah yes is simple answer.” Jumba started. “Experiment 062’s food only lasts for about twenty-four hours. After that poof swelling goes down…if you are not eaten that is. Best thing is Miss Nikos here has seemed to have gotten 062 to eat healthily!”

Pyrrha nodded. “I made a late-night trip to the grocery store and picked up some fresh produce. He seems to like it quite a lot.” Pyrrha smiled and patted Frenchfry’s head. “He seems to be harmless now, and is even willing to try and cook healthier food in exchange for not being put back into a pod.”

Team RWBY glanced at each other slowly before looking back at Frenchfry. 

“Well…” Weiss started. “I suppose we can try…IF he agrees to cook for us until Beacon is back at full staff.”

“Y’know what that means!” Nora cheered and wrapped her arm around the four girls. “Who wants low-fat pancakes?!”

THE END


End file.
